CULPA Y PLACER
by PurpleRose-Ilimitaciones
Summary: SUMMARY: La noche hubiera sido tranquila para Clary…si no se hubiera quedado sola y Jonathan no hubiera aparecido…"Déjame en paz".-."Deja de moverte, Clary, o te haré daño"
1. PRÓLOGO

**SUMMARY**

La noche hubiera sido tranquila para Clary…si no se hubiera quedado sola y Jonathan no hubiera aparecido…

"Déjame en paz"

"Deja de moverte, Clary, o te haré daño"


	2. CULPA Y PLACER

Clary entendía que Jace hubiera ido al Instituto, es más, ella le había alentado. Magnus había dejado a Alec, y pese a que este no lo hiciera notar…estaba completamente destrozado.

¿Quién mejor que su parabatai para animarlo un poco?

Clary dibujaba, con perfectos trazos, a Jace tocando el piano. Pensaba irse temprano a la cama…entonces quiso dibujar y le dieron las diez y media de la noche.

Las escasas ráfagas de aire fresco que entraban por la ventana abierta disminuían el calor de aquella sudorosa noche de verano; pese a tener el cabello en un moño alto, ella tenía gotitas de sudor por la nuca y frente, mechones rebeldes que se escapaban de su moño se pegaban a su piel.

Las puntas de las hojas de su block de dibujos se elevaron y chocaron entré sí, los mechones revolotearon hacia un lado y sintió la frescura de por fin una ráfaga violenta**. "Pero no es gracias a los árboles"** se dijo y levantó la cabeza con un mal presentimiento.

-Hola, hermanita

Jonathan Cristopher Morgentern estaba frente a ella, y la miraba con aquella diabólica sonrisa en el rostro. Su cabello refulgía casi blanco bajo la luz de la luna llena que se colaba por su ventana.

A Clary le recorrió un escalofrío por su espalda…le daba miedo…y cólera estar con él, a su lado, en una misma habitación, la que por cierto estaba con llave debido a que la chapa estaba malograda.

-Jonathan- ella dijo con cierto rencor, ocultando el miedo y mostrándole todo su odio

La sonrisa del que era mitad demonio se ensanchó.

-Pierdes el tiempo dibujando a Jace, ambos sabemos que yo puedo ser un modelo perfecto y mejor

De alguna manera, él se las había apañado para que, en un rápido movimiento, quedara sentado junto a Clary, con ambos brazos rozándose. Ella sintió la frialdad de su cuerpo, que no contrastaba con el clima.

Él no le agradaba, lo odiaba, lo detestaba, no sentía amor por nadie…y la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Es cruel que me trates de esta manera…tan…fría

-Para ti, es la única manera posible

-Mentira…puede haber otra

Sus palabras ahora eran susurros, que se arrastraban con aire seductor, y se colaban a la cabeza de la pelirroja, incitándola a lo prohibido. Sus dedos rozaron la piel de Clary cuando apartaron un mechón rojizo que se pegaba a su frente y le impedía ver sus ojos verdes.

Jonathan quería ver el miedo que se escondía tras ellos.

-Yo te odio, no puedes cambiar ese sentimiento de la noche a la mañana- ella replicó

Pero ella siempre le daba lo opuesto: los ojos verdes se volvieron oscuros y la mirada se volvió penetrante, Clary parecía querer taladrarlo, hacer que se convirtiera en polvo, pero su poder no llegaba a tanto…lejos de mostrar miedo, mostraba valor…se mostraba dura como la piedra…y aunque él disfrutaba de su miedo…no podía negar que verla desafiarlo estaba poniéndolo más caliente que la vez en que tuvo aquella orgía con hadas y vampiresas.

-¿Por qué no te vas, Jonathan? Vete y déjame en paz

-No puedo cumplir eso

-¿Por qué?- él notó su frustración- ¿Qué te lo impide?

-Me he propuesto una misión antes de desaparecer

Tal vez fue el tono, tal vez fue su mirada, tal vez fue su postura, tal vez fue que eran familia y que ella empezaba a conocerlo, pero, de alguna manera Clary había entendido que su misión no era referida a matar, y que tampoco era buena.

Su cuerpo se tensó aún más, cuando él se acercó a su oreja, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal y haciéndola sentir pequeña y como un animal enjaulado.

-Tú me perteneces, y me encargaré de demostrártelo

Clary se preguntó por qué no se había echado a correr cuando tenía tiempo y oportunidad, porque en ese instante, cuando trató de ponerse de pie, él la cogió fuertemente de la muñeca y ella cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón, con la libreta de dibujos y el lápiz en el suelo.

Con la agilidad adquirida durante toda su vida, Jonathan logró inmovilizarla, con ambas piernas a los costados y cogiéndole con fuerza de los brazos por sobre su cabeza.

-Clarissa, te aconsejo que no te resistas

-Vete de una vez, mi madre llegará pronto- ella mintió, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente

-¿Enserio?- él alzó una ceja y la miró con burla- porque según sabía, estaba atascada en el aeropuerto, ya sabes, en Italia está lloviendo desde hace dos días

Ella lo miró con odio mientras forcejeaba y se retorcía, causando la fricción de sus cuerpos y de su ropa, y desconociendo que aquello solo causaba que el instinto animal de Jonathan empezara a surgir.

-Déjame en paz- ella le dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir debido al miedo y a la impotencia

-Deja de moverte, Clary, o te haré daño

La amenaza y la voz ronca le envió un nuevo escalofrío…pero este iba tanto a la espalda como a una zona completamente nueva: a su bajo vientre.

Por el instante en que estuvo confundida y casi quieta, Jonathan aprovechó y se acercó para besarla, sintiendo su boca cálida y tierna.

Él empezó con un vaivén fuerte y rudo, en respuesta, ella quiso separarlo…y pararlo _**"Es tu hermano"**_

Y lo mordió, entreabrió su boca y ejerció presión con sus dientes en el labio inferior y frío de Jonathan. Pero ella no esperaba que él jadeara, tampoco esperaba que su lengua se abriera un camino fácil a su interior, menos aún, que su cuerpo reaccionara: su piel se puso de gallina y sus sentidos le empezaron a susurrar _**"Más"**__._

Jonathan acercó su cuerpo al de la pelirroja, y esta tembló cuando le impactó su frialdad.

Pese a todo ello, ella hizo la cabeza a un lado y se alejó de su boca; la jadeante respiración de Jonathan se escuchó fuerte en su oído.

-No somos tan diferentes

¿Enserio su voz tenía que sonar tan…sexy? Era como escuchar al mismísimo demonio tentarla…tal vez, eso era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No soy una asesina

-¿Enserio?

Se acercó aún más a ella.

-¿No quieres matarme? ¿No quieres deshacerte de mí? Niégalo si puedes, Clarissa, pero tus acciones se basan en tus sentimientos…y tú me detestas y me deseas al mismo tiempo

Ella tembló y cerró los ojos, porque él estaba completamente frío y porque sus palabras tenían de verdad lo mismo que de mentira: Ella le odiaba, no le deseaba. Era sincera consigo misma, y a la vez se mentía.

-No- consiguió decir entre jadeos, para su mala suerte ahora se encontraba llorando, las lágrimas trazaban su camino y le herían su orgullo

-Tu cuerpo me responde, me pertenece, Clary

Sintió la frialdad de sus labios descender de su oreja a la base de su cuello y se lamentó el estar usando esa enorme camiseta gris, era tan grande que el cuello circular dejaba su hombro al descubierto, y Jonathan usó esto a su favor, porque creó una danza con sus labios en su piel expuesta.

-Clary, tú me temes y deseas al mismo tiempo- su voz estaba llena de lujuria, podía comprobarlo porque sentía una ligera presión contra su cadera- y tanto tu miedo como tu deseo me excitan

Clary no supo cómo, pero él había tocado su parte más sensible del cuello. Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se arqueó, tratando de acercarse más a él…y ella emitió un suave, casto y débil gemido.

Algo en ella crecía, en su cuerpo, en cada rincón de este…parecía que incendio comenzaba.

Jonathan, seguro de que Clary no opondría más resistencia, bajó sus manos y tocó la piel de sus muslos, era suave y sensible, lo supo cuando ella dejó sus labios separados y empezó a jadear.

-Me perteneces- volvió a susurrarle, posesivamente, y ascendió al botón del holgado short- Eres absolutamente mía

-A…aléjate…de mí

Clary jadeaba, presa de la confusión, quería que la dejase en paz y a la vez que no la soltara.

-¿No lo entiendes, niña terca? Tu cuerpo responde a mí- dijo y le rozó el muslo con las yemas de los dedos, causando un gemido más sonoro departe de Clary- y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo

-Eres mi hermano- susurró, con la culpa creciendo en su interior…y con el calor aumentando

-¿Y si no lo fuera?

-N…no…- a Clary le costaba pensar, porque mientras él la distraía con su parloteo, le bajaba el short-…lo sé

-¿Y si dejas de preocuparte solo una noche, Clarissa? ¿Y si me dejas poseerte como tú lo deseas?

-N…no…oh…no…mmm…- lo dedos de Jonathan recorrieron el elástico de sus bragas; al sentir la frialdad tan cerca de aquella zona, ella tembló-…no…lo deseo…

-Lo haces- él susurro y parecía una serpiente- Quieres que te acaricie, que me entrometa en tu interior y que te haga sentir placer, uno que tu cuerpo no va a…tú quieres disfrutar; no eres una niña buena Clary, nunca lo has sido…

Jonathan sopló en el cuello de Clary, mientras ella se removía, inquieta; sus manos llegaron al borde de la camiseta, y jalaron en extremos opuestos a esta, dejando expuesta la piel de Clary, que emitió un brillo plateado por la luna.

-¿Sabías que eres letalmente sexy?

-Eres un…-ella empezó pero se detuvo-…Dios- susurró y apenas fue audible su voz

Él ahora tenía los dientes alrededor de su pezón, por sobre el sostén. _**"Hazlo parar, hazlo"**_ su razón le gritaba, pero su mente se nublaba poco a poco, con la rabia y la culpa apagándose.

-¿Estás demente?- ella hablaba con los ojos fijos en el techo- ¿No te…suena…la palabra…incesto?

Él rio y se separó, acomodándose y quedando a la altura de sus ojos, dejándola en paz por unos instantes.

-Claro que me suena, Clarissa

-Me iré al infierno por tu culpa

Ella, pese a lo descubierta que se encontraba, logró darle una fulminante mirada y remover su cuerpo, queriendo separarse y alejarse de su hermano.

-Entonces será un placer acompañarte

Clary tembló cuando se fijó en sus pupilas, completamente negras. Atacó con ferocidad su boca, le mordió el labio inferior y, cuando ella se quejó y empezó a sangrar, él succionó y dejó que sus fías manos pasearan por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo su sudor y su calidez.

La presión que Clary sentía contra su cadera, aumentó notablemente.

Ella era tan pequeña y él tan grande, que le era fácil inmovilizarla y tocarla al mismo tiempo.

-Basta…Jonathan

Clary empezaba a suplicar que se detuviera, otra vez, porque aquello era asqueroso, aún más asqueroso…que ella lo disfrutara.

Clary dio un respingo y un pequeño gemido que su hermano no dejó pasar. Él acababa de invadirla; sus gélidos dedos vagaron debajo de su ropa interior e ingresaron a aquel lugar…sintió la humedad, y comprobó la calentura de su hermana, cuando, con facilidad, sus dos dedos ingresaron.

-Clary ¿Eres completamente conciente que he sido yo quien te ha puesto así…caliente y húmeda?

El corazón se le salía del pecho, latía con velocidad y ella lo sentía retumbar en sus oídos _**"Lo odias, lo odias, lo odias" **_trataba de recordarse y de no entrar en pánico, pero resultó un caso perdido cuando él empezó a empujar sus dedos de forma frenética y brusca. Clary no pudo evitar soltar un gritillo y volver sus manos puños.

-¿Cómo se siente, Clarissa?

Jonathan le susurró, mientras aumentaba la velocidad y brusquedad, y Clary no tuvo opción, porque por más que quisiera, el placer que empezaba a emerger como lenguas de fuego, la sometía a gemir y a que su espalda se arqueara, como si buscara más de él.

Ella empezó a jadear porque no podía emitir alguna palabra coherente y porque no podía obligar a su cuerpo a que no respondiera. Él la tenía bajo su control, a su total disposición.

Por otro lado, Jonathan lo estaba disfrutando, dejó que ambos dedos recorrieran en círculos, que apretaran y que rozaran el clítoris ya hinchado de su hermana…_su hermana_, las palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez: prohibidas y calientes como latigazos.

Le encantaba cómo ella se arqueaba contra su cuerpo, le encantaba el cabello rojo esparcido por la almohada crema, porque, sin que ella lo notase, había desecho ese feo moño; más aún, le encantaba el sonrojo que sus mejillas habían adquirido, y más aún, que ella tuviera los labios entreabiertos, rojos y heridos, y que jadeara, que se removiera desesperada…y todo a causa de él.

Se acercó a sus labios y ella no pudo negarse a la entrada de su lengua, que exploró cada centímetro de su boca con avidez, experiencia y ferocidad.

Jonathan bajó por su mentón y llegó nuevamente a su cuello, Clary sintió que él succionaba con fuerza, y hasta que ella no se quejara, no pasaba a otro lado; él quería que, al siguiente día, Jace viera las marcas en la piel de la que consideraba como suya.

-No- Clary se quejó y se removió por instinto, nuevamente haciendo que el bulto en los pantalones d Jonathan, aumentara de tamaño- Detente…Jonathan

Lejos de que su voz sonara firme, esta se quebró casi al final, donde se convirtió en un jadeo.

Dejándola por un rato, llevó ambas manos a su espalda, y sin molestarse en desabrocharla el sostén, lo rompió.

El pecho de la muchacha subía y bajaba violentamente, y había abierto los ojos, solo para darle una mirada de reproche y de vergüenza.

-Basta, para

Pero Jonathan no tuvo compasión, sus manos fue directo a su seno derecho, y sus dedos bordearon su pezón y lo apretaron entre sus dedos.

-Me estas suplicando, Clarissa

Ella negó enérgicamente, sintiendo los latidos en sus oídos, y él le sonrió socarronamente; sabía que su hermana era terca, aun muriendo de deseo, ella mantenía en la mirada ese odio, esa aversión contra su persona. De algún extraño modo le fascinaba verla así.

Descendió con besos y mordiscos a su ombligo.

Clary no pudo evitar el gemir en voz alta, la pelirroja estaba _llena de sensaciones_, que hacían vibrar cada célula de su cuerpo, como si estuvieran en pleno festín…y la culpa era de la lengua de su hermano, que se adentraba en su ombligo y causaba corrientes eléctricas de placer que se iban en todas direcciones. Poco a poco ella dejaba de recordar aquello que era importante…

Clary apretó los ojos, tratando de recordarlo…pero los lengüetazos de Jonathan no la estaban ayudando. Cuando los abrió, se encontró con sus oscuros ojos…su cuerpo reaccionó al instante; el calor invadió su interior, y el frío toda su espalda. Él no desvió la mirada, ni cuando sus manos fueron al borde de sus bragas.

-Jonathan

Clary le suplicó, con los labios resecos…pero mientras ella se convencía que era para que frenara, él lo tomaba como un incentivo. No se molestó en bajarla, por el contrario, se la rompió con la manos y la tiro al suelo. Clary, en ese instante, supo que estaba completamente desprotegida y expuesta.

-Jonathan

Su voz, ahora apenas audible, se perdió y fundió con un profundo suspiro cuando, tras separarle las piernas, que ella instantánea e inconscientemente había cerrado, la lengua experta de él inició su danza, lenta y tortuosa.

Ella no lo sabía, ni lo notaba, pero acababa de posar sus manos en su cabello rubio casi blanquecino, enterrándolas en él, acercándole a su centro y arqueándose contra su boca.

Él no dejaba de mirarla, deleitándose con los gritillos que emitía.

Jonathan lo sabía, lo sentía en la humedad que aumentaba con facilidad, en cómo el cuerpo bajo el suyo se retorcía, lo notaba en sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que se oscurecían y que ahora estaban cerrados…Y no tuvo piedad, se alejó un poco de ella y envió un soplido de aire frío a su hinchado clítoris, haciéndola sufrir. Y luego, sonriendo maliciosamente, volvió al ataque, reemplazando su lengua por sus dientes.

Lo que escuchó le hizo perder el control, sentir un dolor punzante en su entrepierna y detestar la fricción contra el pantalón.

-Jo…na…than

Clary chilló, con los ojos entrecerrados, con el cuerpo arqueado y las mejillas rojas, estaba experimentando una sensación placentera, deliciosa.

Él la hizo temblar aún después del orgasmo, succionando hasta la última gota y reviviendo cada uno de sus nervios.

Clary no podía comparar aquella sensación, tan nueva y completa, era como si un volcán hubiera explotado y vertido toda su lava en su cuerpo, como si una pequeña llamarada de fuego se hubiera convertido en un incendio. Fue como alcanzar el cielo y tocarlo con sus dedos.

Su cuerpo tembló mientras él seguía torturándola.

Cuando volvió a su boca, él tenía un sabor salado y ella se sentía algo aturdida…y flácida.

Jonathan se sacó con facilidad los pantalones y la camiseta, mostrándole a Clary las cicatrices de tantas runas creadas.

Ella se quedó, por un instante, embelesada con su piel, llevó sus dedos a su torso y lo acarició con lentitud, trazando la forma de cada runa que en algún momento estuvo activa.

Él nunca imaginó que el tacto de su hermanita menor sería tan cálido, parecía buscar entenderlo y no juzgarlo…Lejos de sentirse tenso, él se sintió en calma. Su mirada estaba clavada en Clary, cuyos curiosos ojos se fijaban en las cicatrices. Un momento demasiado íntimo e incluso tierno…observó su cabellera pelirroja cayéndole en rizos por su cuerpo desnudo, su verdosa y apacible mirada…era un ángel.

En algún momento, mientras se acercaba a su torso y depositaba un suave beso, ella se recordó que le odiaba…y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pero todo se desvaneció cuando él volvió a besarla y rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Jonathan se abrió paso entre sus piernas y rozó su erección contra su entrada.

Clary jadeo contra sus labios, se removió y, a sabiendas que él no se la daría fácil, le mordió el labio…su mente estaba toda revuelta y solo quería parar el extraño dolor punzante que empezaba a sentir en su parte baja, donde sentía los latido de su desbocado corazón y algo duro rozarle.

El muchacho sabía que ella lo quería tanto como él…y era probable que la estuviera castigando por habérsela hecho tan difícil.

-Clary- le susurró al oído y ella tembló bajo su cuerpo, sensación que a él le agradaba- tú me quieres dentro…

Su nombre la hizo temblar, porque él le siseó como una serpiente, como la que hizo pecar a Eva y a Adán causando su expulsión del paraíso. _**"Me va a suceder lo mismo**_**"** se dijo antes de tomar a Jonathan por sorpresa y quedar horcajadas sobre él.

Sus labios vagaron el cuello del muchacho, sus manos por sus marcados abdominales y él no tuvo oportunidad de darle un comentario sarcástico porque el placer que estaba provocándole era uno jamás experimentado.

Ella le dio una pequeña mordida y escuchó el sonido gutural y animal proveniente de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Sin muchos miramientos, él quedó nuevamente sobre ella. Jonathan se tomó su tiempo en recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos; la sentía pequeña, suave y caliente, todo lo contrario a él: grande, duro y frío…ella era su perdición. Un ángel que estaba siendo corrompido. La idea era perturbadoramente erótica.

Bajó salvajemente hacia su cuello, Clary sintió el dolor de sus dientes y no pudo evitar gritar con tal contacto, no pudo evitar aferrarse a su cuello y, peor aún, no pudo evitar que el fuego volviera a su cuerpo.

"_**Tu hermano"**_ se recordó en un momento de lucidez, mientras le punzaba la entrepierna de dolor…lloriqueó y escuchó como él maliciosamente reía. _**"Hazlo, de una buena vez"**_, y echando toda su cordura a un lado, buscó su boca y adentró su lengua en el interior de la boca de Jonathan.

Dejó de poner resistencia y le acarició la espalda, clavando las uñas en ella cuando él volvió a morderle el labio inferior.

Cuando él dejó de besarla y se posicionó entre sus piernas, ella emitió un gritillo de miedo al ver el tamaño…aquella cosa no entraría en su cuerpo…Alzó la mirada hacia Jonathan, quien se limitó a soltar una carcajada.

-¿Miedo Clarissa?

Clary tensó su cuerpo y quiso poner resistencia, fue una mala idea, puesto que eso solo enfureció y excitó a Jonathan.

Su grito retumbó cuando él empujó contra ella, Clary chilló, sus ojos se nublaron y el dolor lacerante invadió su cuerpo entero. Apretó los ojos y las lágrimas trazaron un camino por su rostro.

-Eres…idiota-logró decir

Pero lejos de sentir lástima, a Jonathan le gustó, la sensación de haberla corrompido y llevado por el mal camino…la sensación de al fin haber reclamado lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

-Duele- ella se quejó y se movió bajo él, aumentando el dolor y soltando otro gritillo

-¿Eras virgen Clary?

De alguna manera, la voz ronca de Jonathan la hizo temblar; temiendo que se volviera un animal y la hiriera aún más, asintió.

-Mierdä, Clary

Jonathan se quejó y apretó los dientes. No por lástima de herirla, más bien porque las muecas y acciones de su hermana lo estaban matando y amenazaban con hacerle perder la cabeza y embestirla hasta que ella suplicara por que parara...y él, es esos momentos, quería torturarla un poco más.

-¿No te lo hizo Jace?

-Cállate, idiota…-gritó cuando él le dio una profunda estocada y se metió más en ella

-No me insulte, Clarissa, créeme que me estoy conteniendo en estos momentos

Las palabras de Jonathan causaron en Clary efecto, él la sintió, que se le endurecían los pezones y que los labios se le resecaban.

-¿Y si no lo estuvieras haciendo?- ella preguntó, envalentonada y mirándole con rudeza

-¿En serio quieres saber?

A Clary le recorrió un escalofrío por toda su espalda…pese a todo, asintió. Jonathan soltó una carcajada…ella no sabía a lo que se atenía.

Aun conteniéndose, alzó los muslos de Clary y los pasó por su cintura, ella entendió el mensaje, y aún adolorida, enredó sus piernas entorno a él.

Tragó saliva mientras lo sentía adentrarse más aún (si acaso eso era posible).

Dolía, tal vez porque acaba de romperse esa fina capa llamada himen. Tal vez debería de habérselo dicho pero… ¿Enserio él hubiera ido más lento? Es decir, había entrado por su ventana y la había dejado indefensa y desnuda pese a sus quejas, eso no delataba mucho tacto de su parte.

Clary gimió y se arqueó, aumentando el dolor y haciendo que una llama de placer empezara a crecer en su interior cuando él lamió un pezón, echó hacia atrás su cabeza y enterró sus uñas en su espalda, buscando cobrar venganza y tratando de provocarle el mismo sufrimiento.

Y así fue como el dolor y el placer se difuminaron, como cuando ella mezclaba dos colores distintos en el lienzo.

La línea que los separaba se borró mientras él daba pincelazos, mientras usaba su experta y maliciosa lengua para mezclarlos; Clary se vio inmersa en otro mundo, donde su mirada se nublaba y donde se aferraba a la espalda de su hermano.

Jonathan salía y volvía a entrar con fuerza. Cuando sus caderas se acoplaron a las de él, Jonathan sonrió, la beso con ferocidad y apretó uno de sus pezones mientras le daba estocadas cada vez más veloces.

La escuchó jadear y la vio cerrar los ojos mientras él busca llegar a la cima.

-Jo…nathan…ah…Dios…

Le gustaba escucharla, le gustaba cómo su voz se quebraba, como dejaba las palabras incompletas, le gustaba el dolor que sentía con su uñas clavadas en su espalda.

Hizo, a propósito, el vaivén más lento, causando un quejido por parte de su hermanita menor, sonrió pícaramente cuando ella le dio una mirada suplicante.

-¿Qué pasa, Clary?

-Tú…lo…sabes- ella jadeaba, tenía que dar bocanadas de aire para lograr hablar

-¿Qué he hecho?- le preguntó cínicamente

-Jonathan- Clary le suplicaba y mordía su labio mientras lo sentía empujar más lento- Jonathan…por favor

Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas, que no eran exactamente por dolor.

-Por favor ¿Qué?- preguntó aun sonriendo

-Hazlo…hazlo…más…rápido…

Clary enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello cuando volvió a embestirla, con fuerza, gimió y no dudó en morderle la piel del cuello.

-Oh, Clary, no debiste hacer eso

Las estocadas se volvieron intensas, duras y pronto la cama empezó a crujir. Sintió cómo las paredes de su hermana se contraían, cómo lo apretaban. Estaba por llegar.

-Ah…Jonathan…por el Ángel…no pares…ah…

Apretó con fuerza su pezón, causando que ella se arqueara, alejando su boca de su cuello y explotando en un mundo donde su cuerpo parecía estallar, un mundo donde, bajo sus párpados, ella podía ver relucientes estrellas y volverse una.

Su cuerpo se volvió tan flácido que ella dudaba que pudiera mover alguna extremidad.

El gritillo de su hermana y la última estocada, le hicieron venirse abajo.

Había sido mucho más placentero de lo que pensaba, mucho más delicioso y mucho más divertido.

La miró, dejando que su cuerpo callera a su lado. Su cabello estaba desordenado y su rostro lleno de sudor, sus labios rojos y el inferior herido.

-No fue Jace el que te desvirgó, Clarissa, no lo olvides

Le susurró en el oído antes de besarla en el cuello.

La chica quiso quejarse, pero el sueño la empezaba a embargar.

Jonathan la miró antes de empezar a cambiarse, pero cuando estuvo por la camiseta, sonrío de lado y se acercó a la muchacha.

-¿Clary?

No hubo respuesta. La pelirroja había caído dormida.

Clary abrió los ojos sintiendo dolor. Parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz potente del sol, que entraba por su ventana abierta.

"_**¿Por qué no he cerrado la cortina al menos?"**_ se rezongó mentalmente mientras se estiraba y bostezaba; en ese instante se percató del olor a caoba, se miró el cuerpo y se encontró vestida con solo una camiseta negra que le quedaba holgada y por los muslos.

La mancha roja de la cama le hizo recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

"_**No fue Jace el que te desvirgó, Clarissa, no lo olvides"**_

Y Jonathan no había usado condón.

Clary empalideció violentamente; adolorida, culpable y con prisa se puso de pie, encontrando toda su ropa tirada y rota en el piso, se pasó una mano por sus cabellos y resopló con cierta frustración e impotencia.

Cogiendo una toalla y ropa limpia, corrió al baño, se enjuagó el cuerpo tembloroso y se vistió torpemente con la camiseta azul y el short de mezclilla.

Solo fue a su habitación para quitar las sábanas manchadas. Corrió veloz al lavatorio del patio, donde remojó y restregó con fuerza la mancha rojiza.

Cuando esta por fin desapareció, marcó nerviosamente las teclas del celular.

Cuatro timbradas y nadie contestaban. Clary estaba por echarse a llorar y tirar el celular al suelo cuando escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Clary?

-Isabelle, estoy en problemas

-¿Hay un dem…

-No, es peor que eso…necesito que vengas a mi casa…y evita que Jace venga contigo

-No creo que lo haga, Alec está desecho ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Clary se mordió el labio. ¿Iba a explicárselo a Isabelle…por teléfono?

Tenía que, después de todo la farmacia más cercana la dirigía un amigo de Luke, y no quería que le comentara de sus compras.

-Te explico cuando vengas

-Está bien, voy de camino

-¿Isabelle?

-¿Sí?

-Trae dinero extra, por favor

-Okey

Isabelle respondió perdida y dudosa, pero a Clary le bastó para tranquilizarse.

Se sentó en el suelo, enojada consigo misma y llorosa.

Lo peor fue, que mientras trataba de que cesara el dolor de cabeza…una vocecita ronca se coló en está.

"_**Clarissa…tu primera vez fue con tu hermano"**_

No hace falta agregar que tanto el llanto como el dolor de cabeza se apoderaron de ella y la torturaron hasta que tocaron la puerta.


	3. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

Clary miró hacia la ventana y se abrazó las rodillas con fuerza, el miedo estaba presente, le recorría todo el cuerpo y le hacía estremecerse. Tenía miedo de que volviera, tenía miedo de las sensaciones que él le causó, algo en su interior había crecido hasta explotar…algo en su interior se había revelado y entregado.

Su cabeza estaba revuelta, como su habitación en época escolar…pero de alguna manera también se encontraba más tranquila, ella había tenido suerte.

Isabelle llegó acompañada de Magnus, quién con solo un toque en la frente de la azabache, consiguió hacerla dormir…Magnus Bane fue su salvación; Clary no entendía cómo él podía saberlo, pero en esos momentos no era algo de suma importancia, aquellos eran poderes de brujo, y ella era solo una…aparente humana y no aparente cazadora de sombras. _**"Que ha tenido relaciones con su hermano"**_

La culpa volvía, dispuesta a alocarla y sumirla en la depresión, soledad e histeria.

-¿Qué pasa, Clary?

La mencionada alzó violentamente el rostro, encontrando al muchacho de pie y junto a su cama.

-Deberías de saberlo- le acusó y, pese a mostrarse valiente, retrocedió y apegó su espalda contra la cabecera de madera

Las lágrimas descendieron por su rostro, dejando un camino húmedo que acababa en su mentón. Jonathan parecía divertido viéndola al borde del colapso, le gustaba como podía verse frágil y a la vez amenazante…era una perfecta y letal combinación que solo Clary podía lograr.

-Dime, Clary, ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Me acosté con mi hermano! ¡Eso sucede!- ella explota y él suelta un sonora carcajada

-Admite que te gustó

Se acercó peligrosamente a la pelirroja, pero ella se puso de pie y mantuvo distancia. La distancia que no puso el día anterior, la que hacía falta para evitarle semejante cargo de consciencia.

-Ayer eso no parecía tener importancia

-Te odio

-También me deseas- contraatacó, con su oscura mirada clavada en ella- Clarissa, no te mientas

Y ella quedó acorralada, su espalda chocó contra la fría pared y sintió las manos frías de Jonathan en sus brazos.

Los labios de él se apoderaron de los de ella, y en poco tiempo sus manos se colaron por debajo de su camiseta…y ella empezó a patalear, y él empezó a susurrarle cosas deliciosamente sucias, repartió caricias pos su cuerpo, le hizo sentir su erección, la obligó a desear más… y Clary quedó en medio del placer.

-Jonathan, usa un condón

Él se echó a reír, mientras buscaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y luego se desnudó con prisa y acomodó a su hermana contra la pared.

Mientras Jonathan le mordía un pezón, ella agradeció que su madre hubiera suspendido su viaje para hoy por la noche, de otra manera, hubiera derribado la puerta, preocupada por sus gritos.

-Clarissa- le susurró en su oído- algún día tendrás que admitir que amas estar entre la culpa y el placer

Y antes de que ella pudiera replicar, él ingresó en su interior con una violenta embestida, callando a su conciencia momentáneamente y activando por completo a sus sentidos.


End file.
